Freakish Days
by Ate Oh 8 Styles
Summary: 5 Students from Earth accompanied by 3 Main Characters from Final Fantasy X2 to save spira from the students past classmate and friend. Who rules and controls Spira to how she wants it. You can say she had a bad life in Earth.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
As the days go by, after the defeat of Vegnagun, the appearance of the legendary Zanarkand Bliztball Player, and Spira's battles has ended. We find our Heroines in a situation that they can't ever get out of. "Uh, Where is Datto and Letty?" Whined Rikku. "There at the Beach Practicing for tomorrow's game. Don't worry girls I take it over." Lulu Replied. "Yay" Rikku Jumped with joy. As the three Heroines exits the Tent. There was a Transmission from the Celsius. "Yuna" Said anonymous in a very dark voice as Auron. "Yes. um." Yuna Replied. Then Yuna gasped and said "Auron" "This is Shinra. Wait hold. Oh sorry to freak you out." "That's all right. A new invention?" Yuna asked "Yup but no details for now. We need you up here Pronto." Shinra said. "All Right." Yuna Replied.  
"Those thousand words, has never been spoken, so far away, I'm sending them to you where ever you are." as Yuna sang at the Thunder Plains Played from a Movie Sphere. "Aww man I missed so much. I wanted to be there live." Tidus said. "We can do one live one for you but. I dunno." Shinra replied. "Please, Please, Please." Tidus Begged "Well not Actually Live though, I can put the movie sphere into the computer and then make a sphere that will make you feel like you are actually there." Shinra Explained "Al-right cool. Book me into Shinra's Movie theater" "ok." Shinra Replied.  
  
.Few minutes later  
  
"Okay we are here." Yuna Cheerfully walking in. "Ok we found a Signal that there is a Strong energy reading coming from the top of Mount Gagazet. Hey that was not there," said Shinra. "Let me put it on the over- head Screen."  
"Whoa what is that Rikku Asked. "That is like a building. Created just a few days or so." Shinra Replied "Wow lets go Check the Sights." Rikku said. "Then after that we can go to the hot-springs." "ok but you will need to be cautious because we don't know what you might run in so be careful." Shinra suggested. "no worry, now we have Tidus. Where is he?" Yuna Asked "In There watching you in the Thunder Plains during your Performance." Shinra Explained. The Sphere that Tidus has ended and disappeared. "Wow, Shinra, you were right, I felt like I was actually there." Tidus cheered. "um." Tidus Chuckled in embarrassment and said "hiya. Where we headed" "To Mount Gagazet." Yuna Replied  
The Three Heroines followed by Tidus journeyed into this building that they found. "Hey whats all this." Rikku yelled. "Shinra bring a Comm-flyer in here and examined all this stuff." "ok." Shinra said. "Whoa. This is a far advance technology but can be cracked. It look like a computer base. Actually a Dimension Transporter. Wait there was a Last Document. Its called Letter. Let me bring it up in the screen in there." Shinra Explained. "Dear Jerwyn, Tell everyone over there that I am sorry for leaving but I need to be by myself and think for a little while because my life is a little going bad. Oh and Sorry that I stole your Dimension Teleporter. I'll give it back when I am Finished. Well I think this will might be the last time we all see each other anyways. Well I guess I will See you later. Quynh." The letter said  
"What the? What is that about? Who is Jerwyn? And who is Quynh? Dimension Teleporter? This is all Confusing." Tidus yelled. "Aww it could be her Lover." Rikku said. "No it's the friend because she said to tell everyone this letter." Paine said. "Oh" Everyone said. "Hey I found another list." Shinra said. I can't view it from here but you can see it I'll put it in the over head." Shinra Explained. Everyone Gasped because all the plans that they have seen in this file. "What shall we do?" Yuna asked. "Hold on Yuna there is a transmission from Besaid's Commsphere." Shinra replied. "Patch the transmission though here." Paine Asked. "Gullwings, Where are you? We need your help. The Aeon is reborn again and now is terrorizing the village. Wakka and Lulu is trying to hold off the Aeon but I don't think that they can hold it off for long." Datto Explained. "Where is the baby?" Yuna Asked. "the baby is at the beach wit." the transmission ended. "No" Everyone said. "whoa. There is a lot of trasmission that has the same messages. That the aeons are attacking. In Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Makalania lake, Bevelle, Calm Lands, and Zanarkand." Shinra Explained. "Zanarkand?" Everyone said. "Shinra view the Comm-Sphere at Zanarkand." Yuna said. "Whoa. Its my Old man" Tidus said. "is that Possible?" "I dunno. Im just a Kid." Shinra said. "Hey you." A guys voice shouted. "Stop right there. You aren't suppose to be here. If you don't belong here I must Destroy." Tidus Tries to strike the guy this his brother hood with a waterstrike. Yuna rapidly fired from her guns. Then the guy disappeard like if it was a hologram or something. "oh no know. What are we going to do now. We can't all stop them at all the aeons the same time." Rikku said. "Um You guys the Aeons duplicated now there are Three of each aeons on the loose out there." Shinra explained. "whoa talk about major Pressure." Tidus said. "maybe it all has to do with this Qyunh Girl and Jerwyn Fellow." "maybe. I think your right." Yuna said. "we should go to the other dimension for help." "wait that's crazy. We don't even know if this thing should work." Paine replied. "Well it did for them." Yuna said. "All right. Ok lets go." Rikku said. "Ok We will have to search for this guy named Jerwyn and ask him about all this." Tidus said. "Stop. Why are you in here. Oh never mind. I'll exterminate you." A Voice of an guy said. Yuna Flips over the guy and runs away. "Yuna hurry run. Hey big man over here. Catch me if you can." Tidus said. "Oh it will be my pleasure. My Pleasure to squash you into bits." The guy said. "hurry you guys I can't hold him off." The mysterious guy shoots a dart at Paine causing her to go unconscious. "Paine." Rikku Replied. Rikku is Distracted of what to do. Help Paine or turn on the transporter. So she Turns on the transporter and then read where it is then goes to Paine and said "Yunnie." "yeah." Shouted Yuna as she ran down the mountain. "The teleporter is just behind that curb past the entrance of Mount Gagazet. But you will have to jump off." Said Rikku. "Remember Yunnie its. ahhh.. Uhhhh....Yuuu.riii.paaa. Mm-mmmiiissssioooonnn st-staaarrrt" then rikku faints because of the dart that was shot at her. Yuna Despretly runs like if she was being chased from wolves. Then she sees where Rikku was talking about. So she runs her fastest then dives into the portal all the way down the cliff. Yuna wakes up in this total darkness. Seeing the light of Spira Darkening. Seeing visions on what happened to the people of spira. Finally see Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Shinra, Wakka, Lulu, and Kamahri captured by this woman. Then she swiftly falls down the endless pit of darkness never knowing when or where it will end. 


	2. Splashing Entrance

Chapter One: Splashing Entrance  
  
As the College School bell rings, all the students brush out the college doors, starting a long, and adventurous weekend cause of School Renovations.  
  
"TGIF" said the short spiked black haired boy as he stretched his arms to the sky.  
  
"Feria" a thick headed college Jock yelled. "I didn't like what you did at class back there. You should know better that the teacher can only correct me, not no worthless peace of."  
  
"Hey, there's Ladies present. Where is you manners. Oh and the name is Jerwyn. Oh and incase you should of paid attention in class then this wouldn't have happened. I don't even know why the School gave Scholarships to some mindless football playing Jock" Jerwyn said.  
  
"That's it I had it up to here with you" said the jock. "You are going to go through some hard. um. uh. what was that word that they use to say like kick your butt, but smart talk word."  
  
"Umm. Thrashing???" said Jerwyn.  
  
"Yeah. You are gonna go though some thrashing." The Jock said.  
  
"Like if you can. Whoa" The jock interrupted Jerwyn with a right hook.  
  
"Come on SMART." Jerwyn Interupted the jock with.  
  
"Oh well thank you." The jock interrupted with a Uppercut. "Is that all you got?" said Jerwyn.  
  
"Ohhh, nooo, I got more up in my sleeve" Panting every other word out of his mouth.  
  
"Well ok." Jerwyn said.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhgggg" yelled the Jock while he though all these punches at Jerwyn while Jerwyn is using the back flip technique. Jerwyn then flips over the Jock and then trips him to the floor head first.  
  
"Had Enough" said Jerwyn.  
  
"I'll get you later Feria" The Jock said.  
  
"Hhmmm" as Jerwyn started thinking. He turns around and finds his friends sleeping from boredom.  
  
"Hey why are yall sleepin?" Jerwyn asked  
  
"Nooo" said semi long haired boy while Yawning. "We weren't sleeping."  
  
"haha. Well I got 2 points speed and 1 for strength. So off to the pool." Asked Jerwyn.  
  
"YEAH, but wait, are we forgetting someone" said the long haired girl  
  
"Bushwack" the three kids said.  
~ * ~  
"So how does Monday sounds" a boy in a beanie said.  
  
"Sure. Why not" A long haired Vietnamese Girl said.  
  
"So it's a date" he said  
  
"Yeah" she said  
  
"yeah..y-yeah." He said 'ok get a grip'  
  
The girl chuckles at the boy. The boy's face is flushed in embarrassment.  
  
'Doh, nice move mister smooth. You don't even know where its gonna be' he though to himself.  
  
"Um, where do you want to eat" asked the girl.  
  
"I'll." the boy was interrupted by a beep.  
  
"hmm. is that your phone" she says.  
  
"yeah." as he stares at the girl. "Yeah.yes. hold on" as he goes to this phone. "What"  
  
"Hey bushwack. I thought you were coming" Jerwyn says.  
  
"Yeah but wait I am with someone right now. I'll be there at the flag pole in 5" said the boy.  
  
"Oh.umm. Marry???" Jerwyn Whispered.  
  
"No it's the boogie man. Yes it's Marry." The boy looks at her. "I'll see you in 4"  
  
"Ok" said Jerwyn followed by a dial tone.  
"How's if I make it a secret" the boy said  
  
"Oooooh. Surprises. Amaze me." Mary said.  
  
"Ok well I got have to go. I'll call you tonight. Bye my love" said the boy followed by a kiss to the cheek.  
  
The boy runs franticly like his pants is filled with ants. He runs off to the front of the school. Finds his friends  
  
"So. Spill" Jerwyn Asked.  
  
"Monday is our date" the boy said.  
  
"Finally you have a girl in your life. Other than the three at home." The Long Haired girl said. "So where are you taking her."  
  
"Well. I dunno." The boy said. "Cursed, I am so stressed I can't think of where to bring her." The boy said.  
  
"Well how's about you take us to the swimming pool." Jerwyn said.  
  
"Ok. Where is Crystal?" The semi long Haired boy asked.  
  
"Oh. Hold on." Jerwyn replied as he presses the buttons to his cellphone. "Yo Crystal. Where are you? He asked.  
  
"Aww. Man I'm sick today. I think I should stay out of the pool today" Crystal said.  
  
"Aww man. Well can we borrow you car please?" Jerwyn Asked.  
  
"Sure but don't dent it." Crystal said.  
  
"Thanks. Get well Soon. Everyone said Hi" Jerwyn said.  
  
"Hi" the three friends yelled to the phone.  
  
"Tell them hi." Crystal said  
  
"Will do. Bye Crystal." Jerwyn Said as he hang up the phone.  
  
"So how are we gonna get there Jerwyn" the girl said.  
  
"Easy. Well drive." Jerwyn said.  
  
"YEAH." Everyone said.  
  
"Ok. Vedetta head out."  
~ * ~ Meanwhile back at Mt. Gagazet.  
  
A chair that has its back facing 3 individuals and that person facing the screen. Watching as spira is getting destroyed by the aeons..  
  
"Ah hahahahhahaha. Come on laugh with me. Ah hahahahahaha." Said a Young Lady. As followed by other laughs from a large Guado with blue Hair, a man with a Long sword, and person with silver hair and a tail.  
  
"Ah hahahahaha. Ok enough." Yelled Young Lady as the people laughing Contracted and stopped. "Tad. What is our status."  
  
"Well we have New Yevon Rightfully in our hands and ready to be tweaked. Queen Quynh." Said Tad in an Black costume.  
  
"Hmmm. What is this word Tweaked." The Guado asked.  
  
"It means change, it means brain wash him, it means all the power will be Mine.I mean ours." Said Queen Quynh. "And there is no one that can defeat us. Not even that wrench. Yuna. Come on I feel Like Laughing. Wah hahahahahahaha." The other people starts to laugh as they follow Queen Quynh.  
~ * ~  
"Yahoo" I said as I jumped into the pool. I am the narrator for now. Why, because I am doing the introductions. Well you know me. My name is Jerwyn. People call me J-win. (camera goes to Jerwyn as he does a varial flip into the pool). That girl right there. The one who is doing a cartwheel to a first step back flip to a high second step back flip then does a speedy varial flip. Her name is Ma-anne. We call her Devon. (camera goes to Devon before she dives into the pool. When she was about to land into the water the water disappeared.) Ouch. That's gotta hurt. That's gonna leave a mark. Well, the cause of the water disappearing is Richards work over there. He is a Mage. He can control certain elements around the world. (camera goes to Richard as he manipulates the water to be like a bed and he is modeling like a model). That Richard. Oh and finally that Monty. That guy who asked Mary out. Yeah that's him (Monty shoots a strong water gun causing him to fly high up. Then spins then over does the dive then flip to much. The camera zooms to his face before hitting the water on his back). Everyone Laughed.  
  
"Haha Very funny. At least I did not land on my but" Monty said.  
  
"You did!!!" said Devon.  
  
"Oh Well." Monty replied and shot a tongue at Devon  
  
Ok Narrator guy your turn. Thank you Jerwyn. They all swam around.  
  
"Hey Argue about a silly dive. It's the speed that counts. I race yall across the pool." Jerwyn said.  
  
"Your only gonna win" Richard said.  
  
"Ahh come on. I give yall 5 second head start."'  
  
"shoots" Monty said.  
  
"leave me out" Devon said.  
  
"Alright" Jerwyn said. "Devon give us the set and go. Oh and Monty only Richard gets 5 second head start."  
  
"Curses. Oh well if I win yall will be my sex slaves" said Monty "Nah just kidding."  
  
"Ok on ya marks, get set, GOOOOO." Devon yells.  
  
As Richard ended his 5 second head start. Monty and Jerwyn started to Swim.  
  
"Bush wack, bush wack, bush wack" Devon cheered.  
They passed by Richard. Then all of a sudden the sunlight. All the light in the universe just went off. Causing a silent 10 seconds, but Jerwyn and Monty did not know that, that has happened. Then the Light from the sun came back. Then all of a sudden. A Portal was appearing over Jerwyn's Path in the pool. A girl Emerged right in front of Jerwyn. Jerwyn gasped under water. As he saw a familiar girl from some where. She was unconscious as she swept down the bottom of the pool. Jerwyn went up above the pool for air. Then grabbed the girl and brought her above the water.  
  
Once they brought her out of the water. Her hair was covering her face. Hiding her Identity.  
  
"Ok good she is Breathing?" said Jerwyn  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Richard Asked.  
  
"I dunno. Do you think its Samara but with. ah. that's a. that's a. that's a" Monty panting the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's a songstress dress." Devon replied.  
  
"huh then who is she?" Richard asked.  
  
"I dunno but when I seen her Under water. I felt like I knew her. Like if I met her before." Jerwyn replied. "Richard I think its her."  
  
"Who???" Richard asked.  
  
The girl started to cough out the water she might have swallowed from the pool.  
  
"uhh. where am I?" the girl said.  
  
"A-Avis?" Jerwyn said  
  
"Um. I'm sorry but. I don't know who. you are talking about" as she gasps for air.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Jerwyn said.  
  
"Wait are you. Yuna by any chance." Devon said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Um Well explain it later. Right now I have just one question. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" Monty yelled.  
  
Yuna gasp as she mention. "it's a. it's a."  
  
"Ochu. am I right" Richard Counters.  
  
"Well yeah. How do you know that." Yuna said.  
  
"Like I said we'll explain it to you later." Monty said.  
  
"Well its time to demolish this Ochu." Jerwyn said.  
  
Jerywn brings out a device. Jerwyn pressed a button. A light formed as a shaped as the blade of a sword.  
  
"Whoa Where did you get that Jerwyn" Devon Asked.  
  
:"I made it myself. It's the light saber in Star Wars and it actually works. Richard Separate the water." Jerwyn Replies  
  
Richard Manipulated the water and moved it on the baseball field.  
  
"Whoa. Jerwyn are you gonna battle that thing on your own." Devon said.  
  
"No he won't. I'll help him." Yuna Said. She started dancing and said "Dance of Darkness." Then casted Darkness on the Ochu. Then Jerwyn jumped into the pool then sliced off all then tentacles. All of a sudden the Ochu did a type of dance caused some pollen to fall on Jerwyn but Richard blocked the rest with his fire manipulating abilities. Then Jerwyn Sliced the Ochu in halve causing the Ochu to turn to Pireflies. Then Jerwyn fell unconscious.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
